Fire Hearts
by Fallen To Blood
Summary: Rin knew that she'd never get out of her horrid line of work, and especially not through someone who came to her...But what is this feeling?
1. Chapter 1

Rin looked to the sky and sighed.

She had to keep up this job. No matter what. Even if someone that was 20 years older than her, she needed the money. And she was the best selling here. She couldn't avoid it.

She walked out in an outfit showing all too much, only covering vitally important regions, and she looked at Miku and Luka.

Show time.

"KAITO YOU ARE NOT DRAGGING ME TO A STRIP CLUB!" Gakupo screamed at Kaito. "But Gaku, you promised!"

"Sh….Fine. But only five minutes." Gakupo sighed, he couldn't go back on his word! Never! "Don't worry, I don't wanna go either." Len whispered to Gakupo, making him smile. "Glad, Len, very glad."

Rin caught sight of them as soon as they walked through the door, looking only at the one with purple hair in a ponytail. He looked like a teacher of some kind, and the Japanese sword gave it away.

He's a samurai…

In a strip club?

He looked displeased to be there, but Rin decided she'd request to have him after the show, because of course they had to offer private dances and the three had paid for them. And so Rin danced, with Miku and Luka, noticing multiple times the man's eyes on her every move. She loved it, surprisingly. Sure, there was many men who wanted her, especially since she was the youngest (She was only 14!). But this man was…different. Like…Love at first sight…and….

The show was over.

She walked up to him, and offered him her hand. The blue haired man on his left looked outraged, as did the blonde one on his right, but he nodded. She swept him off, leaving in a hurry.

"I'm Rin Kagamine. I noticed you looked unhappy there, so I decided to take you. I'm not as pushy as Miku and Luka."

"Oh, uh-! I'm Gakupo. Gakupo Kaumi. Pleased to meet you. And yes, I was extremely unhappy. I teach, you see, so…"

"Uh…where at…?"

"Dojo."

"I'd be pleased to take your classes!"

"…Really?"

"They might get me out of here…and…I've always wanted to study the way of samurai!"

"You seem rather cheerful to be here…"

"I know," Rin sighed, "It takes it's toll…"

"I'd think." Gakupo replied, being dragged in her room. "So…what do you do in here…?"

"I'm supposed to…give you a private dance…." Rin said.

"Uh…"

Rin immediately sat beside him, "I can tell you're uncomfortable with that. I don't have to, if you don't want." Gakupo smiled at her, "No offense, but that'd be nice."

"And uh…Thank you. For saving me from Kaito and Len." Rin said with a blush, looking away.

"…Saving?" Gakupo asked, and Rin nodded. "Most men that come here request me. I'm the most requested here, and I hate it. It's only because of my age, and looks." Gakupo nodded for her to continue, so she did. "And…uh…I…don't like Kaito because he always…" Rin couldn't help it…

She broke down in front of a stranger? A very good looking stranger? How could she!

Gakupo pulled the young girl, Rin, into his arms.

**A/N.: I know! Give me a break please? My first story~! Anywho...I hope to update frequently...But ya know, I'm busy! I also hope to have longer chapters...**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin slowly woke up, sighing as she realized where she was, remembering the events of the previous night and remembering she had not been tainted by yet another man, then something hit her.

Why was the room nothing but white?

It was then that she realized that she was curled up in Gakupo's arms, and she almost wanted to scramble out of them. But, she thought, _he was the one who saved me._ She also figured that he had never been in this kind of position before, so she stayed put, dreading when he woke.

He had been innocent last night, but could what happened make him horny?

She recalled the first time Len had been in this very room with her, he had hugged her, and they had shared a mild kiss. He made he wonder, _can he be the one who takes me away?_ Then the next morning, she realized, he had been looming above her, with them both undressed. That was the first time she had been tainted in the morning hours.

Gakupo kept sleeping.

Rin wondered if he'd ever wake up, he seemed very peaceful in his dreams, though, so she let him sleep. She almost dreaded when he awoke and the peace would be broken.

No sooner than she thought this, the purple haired man woke. He seemed very concerned with his position, asking questions. "Where am I? What happ-"

Gakupo gasped as he recalled the previous night's events, and let her go, blushing. "I'm sorry." Rin giggled, and he wondered if this had happened to her before, but she simply said, "I've awoke in worse conditions," letting him assume the worse, which, of course, was right.


End file.
